What I Come Home To
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: Clark has finished his training and is now coming back home. What surprises will he get? Who are Laura, Zara and Dylan? Kara/Oliver, chlart, other pairings


**Title:** What I Come Home To

**Rating:** K

**Pairings:** Kara/Oliver, chlart, others

**Summary:** Clark has finished his training and is now coming back home. What surprises will he get? Who are Laura, Zara and Dylan? Kara/Oliver, chlart, other pairings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except for this plot and my OCs. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and Smallville and its characters belongs to its respective owners.

--

"Well done, my son. You have completed your training and can now fulfill your destiny, Kal-El," Jor-El's voice boomed through the fortress. "Go home, my son. Your Earth friends and family will be eager to see you."

Clark left his fortress after… well, a long time. He didn't keep track of time during his training, since Earth time and Kryptonian time don't correlate.

_Where should I go first? I want to see mom, but she's might be at a meeting in DC, if she's still a senator. I think I'll start out with the farm. Whoever lives there might know where to find mom and possibly Kara. I bet Lois and Chloe are top reporters at the Daily Planet- no surprise there. I'll have to ask them about Lana and Pete. God knows where those two are .I wonder how Ollie's team worked out. I'll have to visit the guys sometime. _Clark thought to himself.

Since he could fly now, the journey to the farm didn't take more than ten seconds. He walked into the driveway and suddenly felt nostalgic. He grew up here, it was his home and now it probably belonged to someone else.

"Are you looking for my mommy?" a little girl that couldn't be more than four asked him. She had straight blonde hair in piggy tails and was holding a bucket of milk, most likely fresh squeezed.

"Yeah, I am. Isn't that bucket a little heavy for you?" Clark asked the girl as he squat down to her height.

"Daddy said not to talk to strangers," she suddenly turned away, shy.

"I'm Clark and if you tell me your name we won't be strangers anymore, will we?"

"I'm Laura. Pleased to meet your acquaintance," she smiled and put down her bucket of milk so she could shake Clark's hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Clark said.

"Laura Kala Victoria Meredith Natalie, what have I told you about talking to strangers?" a tall blonde woman walked up to Laura and started scolding her until she noticed that the stranger Laura had been talking to was indeed…

"CLARK!!" she flew over to hug him.

"Kara, it's so good to see you," Clark was happy to see his cousin. Kara was ecstatic to finally see Clark after so many years.

"How was training?" Kara asked as she picked up the bucket that Laura was carrying and started walking towards the barn with Clark and Laura following in suit.

"How did you know I was at training?" Kara gave him a look that said 'Come on, what do you take me for' without actually saying anything.

"Where else would you be for four and a half years?"

"Four and a half years?" Clark suddenly turned pale. "I was gone that long?"

"Yeah, you were cuz. But, that's not long enough for the friendships you had here before to not be here anymore. So, let's go inside. I can make us some milkshakes-"

"MOMMY! Dylan is being mean! He won't shut up about how he can shoot a crossbow better than I can!" a little girl that looked identical to Laura complained to Kara. She was being chased by a little boy that looked similar to the two girls.

"But Mommy, Zara really does suck at shooting a crossbow!" said the boy.

"Where did you learn that word, Dylan?" Kara asked

"Uncle Bart said it!" replied the boy. Kara sighed.

"Sorry, Clark. I bet you weren't expecting this when you came back home from training." Kara apologized. The kids, Kara and Clark walked into the house. The three kids ran upstairs leaving a tired Kara and surprised Clark.

"Kara, if anything I'm glad you kept the farm. I wasn't expecting it to still be in the family. It's been with us for five- now six generations."

"Well, we don't live here. Every morning before work I fly over here and do the chores and then we come every Saturday as a family to hang out at the farm. Sometimes Chloe, Lois, the guys and Aunt Martha join us." Kara explained as she prepared the milkshakes. Clark was helping her when something caught his eye. It looked like a diamond ring… on her left ring finger.

"Kara, is that a ring?" Clark asked her and pointed to her finger. She blushed.

"Yeah, I've been married for four years."

"And I take it those three children are your triplets?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"So much stuff has happened while I'm gone. Maybe I shouldn't have left."

"Clark, don't say that. I'll invite Chloe and the guys for dinner tonight and we can catch up on what's happened."

"The guys? As in Bart, Victor, AC and Ollie?"

"Yeah, their team is really amazing. We call it the Justice league. There have been more recruits since you left. We had an Amazon princess, a flying rodent, a black canary, a green lantern, a Thanagarian and we managed to get John to join."

"Wow, that's a lot of people. Do they still fight 33.1?"

"Nah, we got rid of 33.1 years ago. The team disbanded and we only get together now to fight global threats and such. Bart, Victor, AC, Bruce and Oliver managed to stay in touch."

"So, Laura, Zara and Dylan?" Clark asked as he sipped his milkshake.

"Laura, Zara, Dylan, get your father. I made the milkshakes." Kara yelled to the kids upstairs. The three kids came down with their father. On his right, he was carrying Dylan, on the left he was carrying Laura and on his back, was Zara who had her hands on his eyes.

Clark spewed out the milk he was drinking. "Oliver? Is that you?" Clark asked to the children's father.

"The one and only," replied Oliver who let the kids down. Laura, Zara and Dylan sat down at the table and began to drink their milkshakes.

"Never, in a million years would I have thought that you two would end up together," Clark told the couple. "How did you two meet anyway?"

_Flashback- 6/11/08_

_Kara was working the afternoon shift at the Talon. She loved everything about her job, except for the owner. A little bird told her that Lex finally sold the Talon to a man named Oliver Queen. He was stopping by sometime today to see if the Talon is worth keeping._

"_Excuse me, but can I have a coffee?" A tall, blonde, handsome man asked Kara._

"_Just a coffee?"_

"_I trust your judgement. Surprise me."_

"_Okay," Kara started making him a mocha latte special. "I'm Kara, what about you?"_

"_Does it really matter? You don't look so happy. Is it anything I said?"_

"_No, just the fact that billionaire is going to tear down this place and I'm going to lose my job and he really won't care. All the businessmen I've ever met are really creepy or they're just plain corrupt. He's supposed to come today. I don't get it- why does he buy a coffee house just to destroy it? What a jerk. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dump all that on you," Kara said as she handed the man his coffee. He took a seat._

"_Does this billionaire have a name?"_

"_Oliver Queen," she mocked. The man stifled a laugh. "What?"_

"_Nothing. How do you know that Mr. Queen is going to get rid of the place?"_

"_Are you kidding me? The Talon brings in less than 500 a day. I don't think that's enough to satisfy Mr. Money Bags"_

"_Can I let you in on a secret?"_

"_Sure," _

"_I'm Oliver Queen," Kara blushed._

_End of Flashback_

"Interesting," Clark laughed. "The kids are really cute, Kara. Do they have any powers?"

"Yeah, they've all inherited super strength and super speed." Oliver sighed "Have you ever tried controlling three super powered three year olds?"

Clark laughed. "I can't begin to imagine trying to do that, Ollie" Clark looked around. "Where's Kara?"

"I think she want to call some friends over. We'll have a welcome home party for you, Clark" Oliver said.

"I got Chloe, Bart, Wally, Lily, Victor, Jennifer, Vicky, AC, Mera, Garth, Diana, Lois, Jimmy, Aunt Martha to come and luckily, Bruce is in town" Kara walked back into the room and announced.

Everyone had just started arriving at the farm house. Kara was in the kitchen cooking and Oliver was in the living room with the kids telling them to behave. The first ones to arrive were Chloe and Bart.

"Clark! It's so good to see you!" Chloe ran into Clark's arms for a long hug.

"Chloelicious, I'm getting lonely here," Bart complained. Chloe laughed.

"There's enough of me to go around, Bart," she gave him a peck on the cheek. Wally, a young red headed boy and Lily, a blonde toddler went into the living room to play with the triplets.

"Who were they?" Clark asked Chloe and Bart.

"Wally and Lily, our beautiful children," Bart said. This didn't surprise Clark. He knew that Chloe and Bart made a wonderful couple.

Next came Victor and AC with their significant others and children. Victor and AC both gave Clark hearty handshakes and introduced him to their family.

"Boy Scout, I want you to meet my lovely lady, Jennifer and my adorable daughter Vicky," Victor introduced. He looked genuinely happy and it didn't seem like the right time to bring up Katherine.

"It's very nice to meet you two," he said shaking each of their hands and making Vicky smile. Vicky and Garth went into the living room to play with their friends and Victor and Jennifer made their way into the kitchen where the other adults were.

"Garth!" A red head beauty exclaimed. AC put an arm around her waist and introduced her to Clark.

"Clark, I want you to meet the love of my live and my son, except for the fact that he has run off, so you'll have to do, just meeting my wife. Clark this is Mera, Mera this is Clark." AC introduced and then walked into the kitchen. Mera turned and smiled at Clark.

Bruce and Diana came into the house next. Clark saw what he never thought possible: a very pregnant Diana with Bruce's arm around her waist. _Didn't Diana hate men? I thought she called Bruce a self-absorbed, chauvinist, womanizing pig the last time I saw her. I guess things really do change._

"Wow, I mean wow." Clark exclaimed

"Clark, it's been a long time." Diana said.

"I can honestly say that I've missed having you around," Bruce complemented.

"I can't believe you two are together. Goes to show how much can change in four and a half years." Clark smirked and Bruce and Diana walked off smiling.

"CK! How were your world travels? You got to show me some of the pictures you took! I can't wait to hear about it!" Jimmy told him and gave him a firm handshake before walking off.

Martha walked into the door and ran to Clark.

"Oh, my baby. I missed you so much," she was near tears. She came out of the embrace

"I missed you a lot too mom," he gave her another hug.

"There's someone who missed you more than I did," she whispered before leaving him. In the door way stood Lois Lane. Her face was composed of anger, hurt and sadness. She walked up to him and slapped him.

"I guess I deserved that," Clark admitted.

"More than four years, Clark. More than four years I've wrote you letters that you've never replied too. More than four years I've wondered where you are. You left without saying good-bye to me and I thought you were my best friend," Lois raised her voice. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Let me explain, Lo. I went to discover myself and find my roots."

"Clark, you left Kara and your mother to take on your responsibilities. Kara was getting an MBA and Mrs. Kent is a senator. You made us worry. I didn't know where you were and it scared me. I would wake up in the middle of the night, hoping you'd be okay."

"So I haunted your dreams," he joked.

"I missed you, Smallville" he gave a small smile and a light punch in the arm.

"Clark, there you were, dinner's about to start," Kara rushed Clark and Lois into the dining room.

"Kara, how are all of going to fit into the dining room?" Clark asked

--fin--


End file.
